


The Lover and The Traitor

by Rhianimation



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, NSFW Art, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-04 21:55:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1794529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhianimation/pseuds/Rhianimation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Dedicated to Chriss Griff and Ashana Z</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. The Lover and The Traitor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chriss Griff](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Chriss+Griff).



Anders moped his head down his eyes wide over the body of his beloved Hawke, something began to stir inside, blue lights rippled across Anders' slumped form and suddenly it burst forth, Anders stood, everyone had stopped to stare.  
Within moments the Templars where down, Anders... No Justice was still seething.  
A hand on his shoulder brought Anders back to reality, he turned to see.  
"Hawke!" He brought his love into a hug, discarding his staff, pulling her closely.  
"Everything is ok Anders, I'm right here" suddenly a sharp pain in Anders abdomen caused him to pull away, he looked down to see a dagger, Hawke holding the hilt, she pushed him down and stared at him, looking down on him.  
"Hawke... I" Anders heaved  
"Shhhh, don't talk... I always hated it when you talked" she said a hard edge to her voice. Anders wheezed tying to sit up, the knife protruding from his gut.  
"Hawke." He wheezed reaching up to her grabbing at her leather armour, Hawke shrugged him off.  
"Don't touch me." She snapped. "Filthy Mage." She muttered. Hawke was a rouge she didn't fit under Mage category nor worrier.  
Hawke turned her back on Anders and walked away, takin her party with her, Fenris looked at the Mage bleeding on the ground, but he turned and followed Hawke, Carver like his sister turned and walked away without hesitation.  
Anders reached for his staff and clutched at it, he hauled himself up, he ripped the knife out and drank a healing potion and winced as he started to walk using his staff as a walking stick.

He got back to his clinic late, he locked up and went straight to bed. He woke the next morning to banging on the clinic doors.  
"Anders open up!" A familiar voice called, Anders stumbled out if bed, still in his clothes from the day before, blood splattered, he opened the door to see Varric.  
"What have you been up to this morning?" Varric asked looking at the blood on his coat.  
"What do you need Dwarf?" He asked groggily.  
"The team needs you, we're going into the caverns underneath dark town and we need someone to navigate, Anders could see Hawke sitting on the steps leading to the clinic.  
"After she stabbed me yesterday?" Anders asked. "Are you nuts?"  
Varric shifted his weight.  
"Look blondie, no one else can navigate the caverns like you can ok, we need your help! Now will you help us or not?" Varric asked trying to persuade Anders to help them, and possibly get Hawke and Anders back together.  
Hawke was under the influence of some sort of toxin one of the spiders had given off that day they were fighting the Templars. Hawke didn't want to talk to Anders, she felt terrible; she held her head in her hands while Varric persuaded Anders, who finally decided to go with them. Hawke lead the way as usual and Anders held himself at the back, behind Fenris, Carver had left the group and been replaced by Varric; a much better choice in Anders’ opinion.  
Once they reached the caverns Ander’s took out a map and handed it to Hawke, averting his gaze, Hawke’s hand brushes against Anders’ and he dropped the map pulling his hand back his head snapping around to look at Hawke, gripping his staff, Hawke gave him a sad smile before turning her attention to the map.  
“So where are we now?” Hawke wondered aloud. Anders moved over and pointed to their location on the map.  
“We want to head up these passages here and we should reach our destination in no time.” He said tracing his finger along the map. Hawke nodded and turned her head towards Anders, she felt the feathers from his coat brush against her arm, un-knowingly she leaned into him, he was warm and he wasn’t guarding himself with his staff any more, she sighed momentarily before realising what she had just done, and pushed herself away.  
“We know where we’re going so let’s move along.” She ordered, her fists clenched and her shoulder tensed she walked forwards, Anders hung himself at the back of the group again.  
After the group had scavenged what they needed from the caverns, they headed towards their final destination, a clearing on the outside of the cavern, rumoured to be the home of a large dragon, Hawke and he band of merry… or not so merry men, had been offered a handsome sum of money to defeat it, who’s going to say no to money, certainly not Hawke, they reached the clearing, and it seemed well, clear, not a dragon insight. Hawke heard rustling in the bushes and braced herself, ready to pull her daggers to fight, the rustling ceased as three baby dragons scurried from the bushes into the clearing, the other team members readied them self, where there where baby dragons there would most likely be a mother dragon, without fail a dragon descended from above and roared to the heavens, Hawke slashed at the beast as it brought its tail around to through her back she ducked under it and rolled, as she came up she lunged into a sprint running at the beast she slashed at the dragonlings that came at her teeth snapping, and tiny squeaks that were supposed be their interpretation of a ferocious roar one of the dragonlings, charged at Hawke and she threw her knifes into it, retrieving them on her way passed as she went to attack the mother hacking and slashing at the beast, while Fenris slashed with his great sword, and Varric stood back using Bianca to fire shots at the beast, Anders stood back and using his Magic to whittle away at the monsters health as it roared rearing it head upwards, she flapped her wings and flew upwards, before plummeting hoping to shake the ground, and through the worriers off balance, which she managed to do, Hawke was just getting up before the Dragon came down with a mighty palm Hawke shrieked as the Palm struck her down, she tried to keep it back using all her strength, Anders ran to help her, but Fenris cut the Mighty Beasts arm before Anders could reach her.  
“Better luck next time Mage.” He muttered to Anders as he passed him, Hawke got herself up and went back to work Anders had to almost force himself not to aim at Fenris as he used his staff to shoot magic at the great beast. A ferocious roar escaped the beast as she fell, and lay motionless as the Roar echoed through the valley, Hawke stood straight panting. She put her daggers away, and collected what loot and, bits and pieces she could from the dragon and its babies before heading back through the caverns. When they got back to town Hawke got Fenris and Varric to go on without her and she would catch up, she held Anders back to talk to him, Fenris gave Hawke a kiss on the cheek before glaring at Anders and walking away.  
“What is it Hawke?” Anders asked a slight tone of anger in his voice.  
“About that time that I stabbed you—” Hawke was cut off by Anders  
“Don’t remind me” he seethed  
“Anders listen.” Hawke said grabbing his arm  
“No, you listen!” he growled grabbing her wrist that had grabbed his arm, she let go wincing at the force Anders had grabbed her with. “I love you Hawke, I have loved you since I first laid eyes on you; you are the first non-mage to show me any kindness, the first non-mage, to listen to me, to actually give a damn about me…” Anders trailed off, his voice shaky, he sounded like he was about to burst into tears  
“Anders.” Hawke whispered  
“I love you damn it!” he blurted, and as Hawke had expected Tears began to roll down his cheeks, the glistened in the sunlight, like tiny diamonds, Hawke wiped them away gently.  
“I love you too Anders, really I do, I didn’t mean to hurt you… the spiders fluids… they messed me up a little.” Hawke replied, she put a hand on Anders cheek and gently guided his head so it was directly in front of hers, gazed into his eyes before closing hers and bringing him into a soft, sweet kiss.  
“I love you Anders.” Hawke said breaking the kiss  
“And I you Hawke.” Anders replied kissing her gently.


	2. The Lovers Traitor

Anders woke to pain, the wound where he was stabbed had been acting up lately; he sat up in bed, and groaned slightly as he put a hand on his wound and instantly pulled back at the sting.

“Anders?” Hawke said sitting up she draped her arms around his shoulders, with a faint affectionate smile.  
“Nothing, just a little pain.” He explained, Hawke’s faint smile faded and she drew her arms back, she lay back down and rolled over so she faced away from Anders, who swung his legs out of bed, and sat there for a moment before getting up and heading over to the window, he opened it up and; leant on the ledge, there was a breeze, it was chilly; it blew in through the window rustling Anders’ hair, Hawke pulled the covers up over her shoulders right up to her chin, and shivered.

The group gathered outside Hawke’s estate, she walked out in her armour ready for battle. She shut the door behind her looking at her feet.  
“What’s the matter Hawke?” Fenris asked stepping forward.  
“N-Nothing?” Hawke said she looked up and shook her hair out of her face and started walking. “Anders is in a bit of pain, he won’t be joining us today.” Hawke said “So I’m going to ask Merrill to join us to fill in.” she said.  
“Good idea Hawke.” Varric smiled.

Hawke knocked on Merrill’s door and she answered with a broad smile.  
“Hello Hawke.” She sang her large sparrow eyes glistening at the sight of her friend.  
“Hello Merrill, I need to ask a favour of you?” she asked “Could you join us today and fill in for Anders, he’s not feeling well.” Hawke asked clasping her hands together.  
“Oh sure thing Hawke, just let me get my staff.” Merrill said happily, she turned and grabbed her staff and danced towards the door, she joined the group.  
“Let’s go!” she grinned happily.  
“Uh Daisy? Aren’t you going to shut the door?” Varric asked Merrill stopped for a minute and put a finger to her lips.  
“Oh yeah.” Merrill turned and shut the door locking it before she turned back.  
“Now?” she asked Varric, who nodded, Hawke grinned and lead the way.

The group trudged along a Sundermount path Fenris heard rustling and stopped looking around.  
“What is it Fenris?” she asked  
“Shh!” Fenris hissed Merrill started looking around, she trotted over to Varric and bent down low, bringing the dwarf with her.  
Hawke stood next to Fenris who had his eyes fixed, on one point Hawke heard hissing, she took a step back clutching onto Fneris’ arm.  
Suddenly spiders crawled from the bushes Hawke freaked out a little stumbling backwards falling over breathing heavily, Merrill put a hand on her shoulder, trying to calm her, as Varric, and Fenris fought off the handful of spiders, afterwards, Fenris game over to Hawke and Merrill went over to Varric and made sure he was ok.  
Hawke was shaking slightly ever since the toxic accident and the stabbing of Anders Hawke had not been too fond of Spiders, Fenris put a hand on her shoulder and whispered to her, soft mutterings in his native language from Tevinter, mutterings that would calm him down when he was little.  
Hawke didn’t understand what he was saying, for all she knew he could be cursing her, but she was calming down, she lent her head against Fenris’ armored chest, closing her eyes and breathing deeply, she could feel the warmth from Fenris, his warm breath on her cheek, his soft words echoing in her ears.

“Hawke?” a voice pulled Hawke back to reality, Anders stood there looking confused.  
“Blondie.” Varric smiled “Thought you weren’t coming? Something about being under the weather.” Varric said turning to Hawke who was standing up.  
“I got better.” Ander said through gritted teeth, he turned on his heels and started to walk away, Hawke chased after Anders.  
“Anders wait.” She grabbed his feathered coat “Let me explain.” She pleaded. Anders stopped and turned.  
“It seems pretty self-explanatory to me.” Anders growled. Hawke sighed.  
“There where Spiders and I freaked out, Fenris was helping me calm down.” Hawke said she looked up at Anders her ice blue eyes spoke honesty, Anders relaxed and wrapped a free arm around Hawke in a hug, Hawke wrapped her arms around Anders, her hands flat on his back, no weapons drawn, she nuzzled into the feathers on his coat.

She brought her hands around onto his hips as she pulled back.  
“I should finish this request, there’s a sum of money involved that I would rather not pass up.” Hawke smiled, she took Anders’ free hand and led him to the group so that they could continue.  
Fenris glared at Anders as he passed holding onto Hawke.

The money was Hawkes she grinned as she collected the coin, she gave a portion to Merrill as thanks for helping today, and turned to Varric and Fenris; she gave each of them a portion and thanked them too.  
“I’ll see you later.” She smiled, Varric, spent the rest of his time with Merrill, and Fenris went home, by himself, probably to drink away his sorrows alone in his large mansion. 

Hawke and Anders arrived home late, Hawke went straight to bed, she felt Anders crawl in next to her, and his cold feed ran along her legs. Hawke laughed.  
“Your feet are cold.” She jokingly complained. Anders tangled his legs with hers and brought her into a hug she rested her forehead against his chest and drifted into a blissful slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to Chriss Griff and Ashana Z


	3. The Worrier and The Cheater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: NSFW, SPOILERS.

It had been a week now since Anders had blown up the chantry, and since the big fight between Orisano and Meredith.  
Hawke couldn't find the will to go back home, Anders had gone back to his clinic, but now Hawkes home seems so empty.

Fenris found Hawke wandering Lowtown with Merrill one night, he ran up to the two of them.  
" you know it's dangerousness to be out so late." He said a hint of scolding in his voice.  
"And that explains why you’re out so late, mr dangerous" Hawke retorted.  
Fenris took hold of Hawke.  
"Merrill go home." Fenris paused before walking away "and for maker’s sake... Be careful." He said quietly, he didn't like Mages but Merrill was Hawke's friend so he chose to be... Civil with the small Dailish girl.  
Fenris guided Hawke back to her masion.  
"Why weren’t you home?" He asked  
"Can't sleep." Hawke replied simply.  
"And why would that be?" Fenris asked. Hawke shrugged.  
"Cold?" Hawke suggested. Fenris tilted his head.  
"What about your Mage?" He asked.  
Hawke looked down.  
"He went back to his clinic." She explained. Fenris offered her some wine, she accepted, Hawke knew she was a light weight when it came to drinking, but she thought it would be nice to get drunk and forget about the Chantry for a while, so to hell with it, Hawke poured herself another glass of wine, she leant towards Fenris and draped her arms around him, pressing her leather clad chest to his breast plate.  
“How about you keep me warm tonight?” Hawke cooed. Fenris moved back a little, but only a little bit, Hawke closed the newly formed gap, and pressed her lips to Fenris’.

Fenris pushed against Hawke pressing her against a wall, he kissed her ferociously, Hawke was taken a back slightly but she pressed against him biting his lip, he growled and broke the kiss, he looked at her briefly before diving and biting her neck. Hawke moaned and pulled his hair, Fenris growled again. Hawke pushed him back and removed his breast plate and armour underneath, exposing his caramel skin that where etched with snow white Lyrium, she pressed a hand against his chest, she felt his heartbeat, his beat was rapid; he grabbed her wrist and removed her hand, stepping forward and removing her leather armour and her under shirt, she blushed and brought her arms up, Fenris lowered her arms, and pulled her close feeling her warmth against him. Hawke slipped her fingers under the waist band of his pants and slipped them down, Fenris yanked Hawke pants off of her, Hawke pressed herself against Fenris she bit the nape of his neck, hearing him growl in her ear; Hawke breathed in his ear, he grunted as he pushed her onto one of the couches knocking the table and sending the wine glass toppling onto the floor. Hawke lay on the couch feeling exposed, before Fenris climbed on top of her, as naked as she was, he spread her legs, gently and slowly he pushed into her, he set a rythem and started thrusting slowly at first, gradually building speed.

Their moans filled the room mixing together into a harmonious repetitive tune. Hawke wrapped her arms around Fenris’ torso, her finger tips trailed along his spine, as she moaned; her eyes rolled back as she reached her climax and shrieked as she climaxed tensing, causing Fenris to grunt, and thrust harder, before pulling out and cumming across her torso. Hawke shivered, Fenris picked her up and carried her to her bed room, he lay her down and pulled the covers up and crawled in next to her wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close; Hawke tangled her legs with Fenris’ and drifted to sleep, she woke the next morning to knocking at the door, she pulled on some clothes quickly and rushed down stairs, she was met by Anders at the door.

“A- Anders?” she exclaimed confused  
“Expecting someone else?” he asked.  
“I wasn’t expecting anyone at all.” She said.  
“Can I come in?” he asked, he was hiding something behind his back, Hawke turned and saw the mess that was left in the living room.  
“Uh, it’s a little messy, let me… one moment.” Hawke said as she left him at the door and picked up all discarded garments she folded the roughly and set them aside, inviting Anders in.  
“To what do I owe the pleasure?” she asked.  
“I’m sorry about blowing up the Chantry, and starting that fight and, I’m sorry for leaving you alone.” He said presenting a bouquet of flowers. “Please forgive me.” He said.  
Hawke took the flowers and set them on the table, she pulled Anders into a hug.  
“Of course… I… I have something I need to tell you though.” Hawke said, and before she could continue Fenris came down the stairs a sheet tied around his waist, he saw Anders and stopped, Anders took one look at Fenris and his face screwed up with anger, he looked at Hawke his face had an expression that was less anger, and was more hurt and betrayal.  
“Why Hawke?” He asked, Hawke said nothing she looked at the flowers on the table.  
“Do you not love me?” he asked, Hawke’s head snapped back looking at Anders she grabbed at his coat.  
“I do love you!” she exclaimed “You have no idea how much, I do! But you left, back to your clinic, Fenris was keeping my company.” She said Fenris scrunched his nose.  
“Oh, is that all that was last night?” he grumbled grabbing his clothes and retreating to her room to get dressed. Hawke turned to Fenris but couldn’t think of anything to say.

“Hawke I need you to choose, Fenris or me?” Anders asked, Fenris stopped at the top of the stare case.  
“Yes Hawke, chose.” He pressed, Hawke clutched Anders’ feather coat.  
“I chose you Anders. I need you.” She said looking up into his eyes, Fenris continued on his way to get dressed, while Hawke grabbed onto Anders afraid of letting go, Anders wrapped his arms around Hawke in a protective hug.  
“I need you too.” He whispered into his ear, kissing it lightly.


	4. The Lovers Mage and The Lovers Worrier too.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW, Ménage à trois, Threesome
> 
> Origional ending:  
> “Hawke I need you to choose, Fenris or me?” Anders asked, Fenris stopped at the top of the stare case.  
> “Yes Hawke, chose.” He pressed, Hawke clutched Anders’ feather coat.  
> “I chose you Anders. I need you.” She said looking up into his eyes, Fenris continued on his way to get dressed, while Hawke grabbed onto Anders afraid of letting go, Anders wrapped his arms around Hawke in a protective hug.

An Alternate ending.

“Hawke I need you to choose, Fenris or me?” Anders asked, Fenris stopped at the top of the stare case.  
“Yes Hawke, chose.” He pressed, Hawke looked up at Fenris, his face was stern, she looked back at Adners, he looked like a hurt puppy, he looked down for what felt like the longest moment, she felt hands on her shoulders, she looked up, Anders was infront of her one hand on her right shoulder, then… she looked at her left shoulder, a hand caramel coloured with milky white swirls etched into his skin.  
Hawke smiled couldn’t help but smile, but it was a sad smile.  
“Boys.” She said she put a hand on each of theirs crossing her arms across her chest, the boys stepped closer to her Fenris was warm against her back, Anders’ feathered coat tickled her cheeks, and cold metal from his belts pressed against her exposed stomach, but she didn’t mind.  
“Don’t make me choose.” She said grasping at the boys hands, Anders looked passed Hawke and Fenris, their eyes locked.  
“I am prepared to put aside our differences… for Hawke.” Anders said his voice was low and there was a purr, Hakwe shivered and held Anders’ hand tighter, that purr, how could Hawke resist a purr like that?  
“Agreed.” Fenris nodded, his voice purred naturally, and Hawke shivered again, Hawke felt Anders’ hand on her hip and Fenris’ free hand on her opposite waist, Hawke wanted to lean back into Fenris’ strong arms to feel his muscles around her keeping her safe from harm. Anders had a similar effect, his arms held her close to her chest keeping her safe.

Hawke let go of the hands on her shoulders, she looked up and felt Fenris’ breath on her ear, she smiled as she grabbed Anders’ coat ripping it off his shoulders. Anders was surprised, he moved his hands off Hawkes body and helped her pull off his coat, un buckling belts and letting them fall to the floor with a Clank, Hawke removed the rest of his robes, he was now it just his underwear, she took his hand and turned taking Fenris’ hand in her free hand. And lead them both upstairs, her bed was large, surly it could fit the three of them, considering Hawke was petite.  
She climbed onto the bed the covers had been messed up from that morning when she through them off to get out of bed.  
Fenris un-tied the knot in the sheet around his waist with a slick of his wrist, and climbed onto the bed next to Hawke, he was stark naked now and had no pride issues at all, he acted as if Anders wasn’t even there, until he looked up at Anders.  
“Well Mage, are you going to stand there and gawk at this beauty?” he asked “Or are you going to help me defile it?” he asked this time his fingers trailed along Hawkes jaw line tempting her forward and kissing her softly. Anders removed his under wear clumsily and climbed onto the bed trying not to disturb the two, Hawke broke the kiss with Fenris and grabbed Anders’ shoulder pulling him forward and kissing his roughly.

Anders placed himself next to Hawke doing his best not to break the kiss, he was drawn in by her lips and ensnared, captured by the softness, the sweetness, it felt right, his eyes drifted shut, and as the closed the kiss was broken, be grudgingly on Anders’ part.  
Fenris nibbled at the nape of Hawke’s neck, and Anders nibbled her ear, Hawke wanted to giggle at her ear being nibbled at but wanted to moan in appreciation of what Fenris was doing to her neck, she let out something in-between, more of a chuckled that a giggle, one hand tangled in Fenris’ snow white hair, the other grabbed at the muscles on Anders’ forearm.

Anders bit down on Hawke neck causing her to jolt, her shoulder almost hitting Fenris’ brow bone.  
Fenris glared at the mage, Hawke quickly moved, pinning the mage by the shoulders, she stared at him, her red hair falling passed down framing her face, Anders moved some hair from her face and smiled up at her, and she pinned him. Fenris cleared his throat and she moved back sitting up, she leaned back and nibbled and Fenris’ neck, Anders shifted in his position as Fenris moaned lightly, Hawke turned slightly and bit Fenris’ neck, Fenris growled, Hawke kissed Fenris then turned her gaze over to Anders who had propped himself up on his elbows, she smiled a cheeky little smile, she moved slowly keeping eye contact with Anders until she leant down and took him in her mouth, Anders was surprised to say the least, he groaned his hips bucked against his will; Hawke welcomes the buck of his hips and took him deeper, Anders tipped his head back and let out a moan.  
Fenris took position behind Hawke and took her hips is his hands, and gently pushed into her from behind, Hawke moaned around Anders’ member in her mouth, her rhythm she had set for Anders slowed to the Rhythm Fenris had set thrusting slowly into her, he gradually gained speed as did Hawke moaning, Fenris grunted as he thrusted and Anders moaned as Hawke sucked.  
The moans of the three mixed together exiting them all that little bit extra, by the end of it Anders was so ready, he almost screamed as he climaxed, Hawke was taken a back slightly as she swallowed what she could, Fenris kept thrusting until Hake had reached her climax, she let out an erotic moan that sent Fenris over the edge, he pulled out and shot his load over her back.

Hawke lazily crawled up and dropped herself at Anders’ side on her stomach, Fenris came up next to Hawke and cleaned off her back before lying next to her pulling her onto her side so her back was towards him, she wiggled so that she was close to him, his warmth engulfing her, Anders came from the front kissing her forehead; he pulled the covers over the three of them and tangled his legs with the other two sets.


End file.
